Mystical
by Silver goddess of the moon
Summary: Serenity goes to school as a commoner and meet the 6th rich person Darien Shields, who so happen to own the school how will he react when he finds out that the girl he torments is richer and more famous then he is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or the Kane chronicle or the percy jackson series

A new school, Serena White headers to the front office.

Just when she was fitting in at her old school, she had to move because of her parent's jobs.

She was the heir to the serenity cooperation and was part of the royal 5 it was made up of Alex who was the heir to the Anubis cooperation which specialize in insurance , Grace of the Crystal cooperation which specialize in cosmetics , percy of the coral cooperation which specialize in hospitals and Jason of the thunder cooperation.

But these five were not normal human they were really god and goddess.

Alex was the son of set and had the power over death and earth. Percy was the son of Posiden and had the power to create earthquake, to talk to animals and had the power over water. Grace was the daughter of Aphrodite and had the power to charmspeak and had the power over fire. Jason was the son of Zeus and had the power over lighting and air.

Serenity was the daughter of all the gods and goddess, well kinda. When her mother, Selenity gave birth to her she was gifted with powers from all the gods and had all their powers.

They all had power to teleport and other stuff too.

Serenity is starting her first day of school at shields academy but as a commoner so she change her looks to have blond hair that went to her ribcage so she wouldn't be reconized and also change her face.

So she pretty much made her self look average, but since she didn't want to keep using her power she made a pearl bracelet that allow her to keep the look but if it break her disguise would fade.

She looks at the school gates and enters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character besides grace and some others.

Many stared at like she was a piece of dirt. Then three girls went up to her.

"Why is there a piece of trash here, said Lily, she was one of the rich and snotty girls, although she maybe rich then the middle class she was not as rich as the upper class.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the office" Serena said as she turn around and bumped into a chest ," Hey watch where you are are going."

"No you watch where you are going going." Said the voice, "Now if you beg on your knees I might just forgive you."

She didn't move a bit, "fine but you'll be regretting it."

And as the person walk past her she turn around and saw that it was Darien Shields, the six richest person in the world.

He was accompanied by four other guys,they were the richest people beside royal five.

Their names were Kevin, Zac, Jake and Nathan.

Each of these guys, all had a certain element power, but they not gods or that powerful.

These guys thought they were the only with the power, other then their girlfriends who had the same power as them, Except Darien who was single.

Kevin and Mina has power over air

Zac and Amy had power over water

Jake and Rei had power over fire

Nathan and lita had power over lighting

and Darien had power over earth.

Though Serena knew they had power, they didn't know that they did too.

All the guy and their girlfriend were rich but the girls were not as rich but were a little bit snotty.

She would have a lot to deal with.

By the way please review And I will try to update as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

As Serena aka Serenity walk in to the school, she could hear people talk about her and what a idiot she was to talk back to, the darien shields.

When she arrive at the office, the office lady just threw the stuff at her like she was a Trash can.

School went by quickly since everyone hated her and ignored her.

As she left the school she saw more girl crowed around darien aka jerk face.

When she past by she could her people whispering bad things about her.

When she walk around the block she saw her limo and inside was Grace.

Grace was pretty much a barbie doll with bangs.

"Hey" was the only thing she said to her as she went into the car.

Grace frowned, "I'm guessing being a commoner at a rich person school is not that fun"

"What do you think", Serena said looking out the window.

"I know just the think we could do, let's go back home and change then we could go shopping as commoners." Grace said while telling the driver to go faster.

"Are you sure, I mean everyone hates me." Serena whine.

"Please~ "

"Fine" Serena said out of frustration

As they arrived at their house, which was pretty much a mansion.

( P.S. Grace and Serena live together, since their parent were best friends, they were like family. And so does the other three boys.)

When they found their outfit they were ready to go,

Grace wore gray jeans and a blue sleeveless blouse that had silver sparkle and for her disguise she used the same technique Serena used and also wore a pearl bracelet, she had brown waist length hair that was in layers.

While Serena wore a silver sleeveless dress and anyone could say she was beautiful.

They are at the mall, when all of a sudden serena heard a familiar sound and a group of people by the person.

Everyone sorry I didn't update sooner but merry late chrismas to everyone

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own sailor moon or percy jackson or Kane chronicles and I change the Jason that is dating Rei to Jake so that the Jason in the royal five and this Jason are not confused with on another.

The arrogant "prince" Darien, he didn't notice her yet but when she start to walk the opposite way, the annoy girls from schools walk right in front of her.

"Look girls, it garbage girl, so what are you doing here, begging for money." Said Lily.

"Um Lily it is, the only piece of garbage I see is you now I suggest you get out of my way." Said Serena

Lily's face was all red, but she quickly recovered, and responded "and who is this one of your friends. Now who didi you take the clothes from or did you steal it."

Serena was so angry, and replied, actually these clothes are mine and I suggest you leave my friend out of this." Then she walk away.

Leaving lily and her gang staring at her and screaming at her to come back and if she didn't she would be sorry.

But she walk further and ended up bumping into a stranger chest, as she recover from the blow, she was hoping that it wasn't jerk face again because she wasn't in the mood to deal to him and his snotty way of thinking about commoners, when she look up she saw Darien Shield smirking at her like she just admitted defeat or she do something wrong to embarrass herself.

So what do we have here, oh look it the girl that will soon be out of the school." Said darien

Then he looked at Grace "and what is your name." Thinking that she liked him, "you know if you ditched the beggar over there I might let you hang out with me."

"Um and who are you look like that clown from the baby magazine " said Grace

Darien looked like he was about to burst with rage.

" That clown!"

After Darien was done looking like he had a fever, he said, "you two will pay for this and I will make sure you grow not having a career and suffering for all you guys done and make your live miserable."

As he turn away and left.

The crowd dispersed and left Grace and "Serena" laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

"So let go shopping," Grace says ask she heads toward one of the stores dragging "Serena" behind her.

"I'm so tired," Serena groaned it was late already they have been shopping nonstop for 4 hours and went to almost all the stores in the mall and had their hand full with many things.

"When we go home, let order pizza and get a Movie to watch. Unlike many rich families, the royal 5 don't have any maid or anyone to help but they were neat most of the time. When they got home and ordered pizza, they spent their time talking about what they were going to do later on in the week.

Tomorrow she would have to go to school again and deal with everyone acting like she is inferior to them and she belong at there school like she would embarrass them or something.

The Next day she woke up and arrived at school, she went to her locker and saw a red card with a note written on it saying I told you, that you would regret it.

Serena was so angry that she threw the note in the garbage can.

Then she headed to class, class was worse the before, the teacher gave her F on some of the questions that she got right and many people thrown rocks at her, though she wanted to quit she was pretty stubborn and wanted to prove to Darien that she was better then him and make sure he pays for what he done.

When she got home, Grace greeted her, but she never replied back and she went to bed without saying a word and was thinking about what to do because she knew she wouldn't survive to the school, literally and at the same time, she was also think of was to make sure Darien pays for what he done.

Grace was upset but in her mind she came up with something, something that she thought might cheer Serena up but it would take a while. Then she went to get her phone and called the boys and discussed her plan and ask them if the would do it for them.

Alex said yes right away, and so did Jason and Percy, since even thought Serena and Grace always pranced them and killed them many time while Percy and Jason never ever managed to kill them, but the good new was that they were immortal so they would never die.

And Grace's plan processed.

Sorry I didn't update please review:-)


End file.
